


Balloons One shot short

by Inhalethefandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Balloons, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhalethefandoms/pseuds/Inhalethefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave brings karkat a balloon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons One shot short

You are Dave Strider you are currently coming home from the party store with a hella ton of balloons. You have been dying to see that fucker with a balloon. BE A LITTLE BIT IN THE FUTURE DAVE you are now 5 minutes in the future this was totally pointless but at least you are now pulling into the drive way you then walk in to the house with all the balloons when you hear Karkat running from some where from the house to the front door all puffed up like a scared kitten which he his *lenny face* once he sees its you he calms down and says "OH ITS JUST YOU ASSHOLE" "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS FLOATING?" " they are human buckets karkat"  
"WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO THEY FUCKING FLOAT I DONT GET YOUR SPECIES AT ALL" "ha just kidding bro, here you can play with them " "WHO SAID I WANTED TO HOL-" you are now Karkat Vantas and you are holding these human floating buckets or what ever they are the human is sitting in a chair grinning with mischief... "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE!?!?"  
"play with them" "EW NO" "they aren't fucking human buckets they are things to make human young cry fucking tears of joy and then they will fucking pop it and cry tears of motherfucking sadness" you then decide you hold one of these floating rubber bags of helium right at the moment one of the balloons pop you are now chirping like crazy and you are all fucking puffy again "omg yes this is fucking gold" "FUCK YOU STRIDER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the views on my first fanfic I hope you all liked this short I did I am planning on writing more soon


End file.
